Just another mission
by Kyyuki
Summary: CONTINUED! Sasuke is Sakura's next target. For love? No... To kill
1. Just another mission

HOLY SKITTLES! MY FIRST FIC XD

Sadly this is a short chapter

Please Review so I can edit the second chapter

Disclamer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasusaku would've happend a LONG time ago

Dang I have ALOT of sadness... Its like I'm more emo than Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke: HEY I HEARD THAT!

Oh no FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *I run*

* * *

I'm Sakura Haruno, the Sound's most deadly assassin. When I was 13 a boy and I were both bitten by a snake demon. I decided to leave with the demon after he murdered my family. I trained under him. I always accomplish my missions. Most assassin missions anyways. Pregnant, old, young, it didn't matter. I will always get my person. I've been assigned a mission in the village hidden in the leaves to take out the man who should be in the position I'm in now. This will be easy. Right?

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the Leaf's strongest ninja. When I was 13 a girl I didn't know was bitten by the same demon I was but I refused to go. The girl went with the demon after her family was murdered. I've been assigned to protect the village while attending high school. Me being a ninja was a secret to everyone besides my closest friends because they are ninjas too. Besides them no body knows and I'm pretty much safe. Right?

I walked the empty halls. I returned from another assassin mission, a fairly strong traitor, he was nothing against me.

I had to report the mission status and receive another. I entered his chambers. "Sakura" I always hated the way he said my name. The dragging of the 's' and the way it rolled off his tongue. It didn't feel right one bit. But I had to respond. I bowed "The mission was accomplished. I made it look like suicide."

He looked at me with his cold eyes and smiled his snake smile. "I expected nothing less from you. We have a new mission for you." I hated this man but he always gave good news. I smirked at this "Who is the objective?" He laughed, a fake laugh, but it was a laugh.

"Smart girl. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He has my curse mark on his shoulder, I found someone stronger and I no longer need him. The only way to get rid of the mark is to ether kill me or him. Since I still have business you have to kill him. There hasn't been anyone else who I want gone so take as much time as you need. Dismissed." "Hai!" I vanished.

Under this man's training I could take out anyone and hide my emotions with such ease I sometimes forget I had them.

I went back to my room and gathered the thing I needed. Knowing my sensei he would have the necessary clothes and other house hold items in the village already.

Orochimaru always told me of a mission the day before I had to depart.

I opened my pack and threw in the necessary items only I had:

First my all black ninja outfit (it comes in handy for killing in the night).

My special weapons (such as explosive kunai and my pink shaft kanata).

And a picture of my family (they were gone because they wouldn't join me while following Orochimaru).

I always cried when I saw this picture. But it always reminded me about why I stay for training. To kill Orochimaru for what he did to my family.

Once I had all of my items packed I had to bathe. The mission today had me covered in dirt and the traitors blood. I removed the purple rope and purple skirt leaving only the white over shirt above my black fishnets. I turned on the shower and once the water was the right temperature I took off the rest of my clothes and rinsed off in the cold water.

Once the water dripping off of me turned clear I would fill up the tub stepping into lukewarm water and just relax while I took in the cherry sent I somehow always gave off. I always told myself that stupid sent would be the death of me one day.

After I scrubbed my hair I pulled the plug from the drain and wrapped myself in a towel. When I stepped out of the bathroom I noticed a folder on my bed. The same one I always receive before my mission. It usually contains information on the target and my identity I was supposed to use.

I opened it and the first thing in it was my profile

**Name: **Sakura Haruno

That surprised me because Orochimaru never uses my real name. But if you looked at me you would've saw nothing

**Age: **16

**Grade: **11

**School: **Leaf private high

Oh fancy. My inner self giggled.

**Hair: **Pink with jet black streaks (A/N I saw this awesome picture of her hair like this.)

**Eyes: **Emerald green

I kept reading through and it listed all information on me such as birth date, blood type, height, weight, and allergies (which was none). This profile puzzled me because Orochimaru would usually have me take a different form and name. But this profile was all true it even stated my slightly large forehead. I turned the page and saw my target.

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **17

**Grade: **11

**School: **Leaf private high

**Hair: **Raven

**Eyes: **Onyx

I read all his information and studied his picture. He was handsome I would give him that. He probably had tons of girls chasing him. _If I ever become a crazed girl all because of one guy I will gouge my eyes out. _The one thing I hate more than losing, was girls. The prissy ones that think they are better. They always walk around twirling their hair and worrying about their looks. Not me. I didn't give a shit about that stuff. After I read the rest of the info I placed the folder into my bag and changed into a tang top (which was tight on the top as usual) and boy shorts. I crawled under the white sheets and dreamt of the ways of killing the Uchiha.

_My curse mark always glowed when I dreamt of killing._

* * *

_YAY CHAPTER ONE OVER!_

_I don't want this story to have short chapters so it might take a while before Chapter 2 comes on._

_R&R_

_RAWR. _


	2. Journey and Destination

YIPPIE CHAPPY 2

Again this is short :(

But I have more chappies to that works it out right?!

Disclamer: Are Sasuke and Sakura together yet? No? Then nope I don'-

Sakura: IT WILL HAPPEN!!!

*sigh* I don't own Naruto...

* * *

The next morning I woke up before the sun as usual. I put on a clean uniform and strapped on my pack.

I walked out of my room and headed for the gates. As I walked through the halls I knew I was being followed (I'm a ninja of course I noticed those things) I could always sense a ninja's chakra whether they were masking it or not. It was a ability a bitch taught me. (A/N You know who?)

It was Kino. He was also under Orochimaru's training but it didn't help him much.

He was always hiding from me, if you saw my training you would hide too. He was always there when I departed and returned.

He only speaks to me when necessary. That's the way I wanted it to stay.

I didn't have any friends in the Sound besides my silver haired partner who sometimes joined me on missions (that didn't happen a lot because I could handle about 50 fully grown men with one hand tied behind my back and blindfolded, and he was also on a unknown mission)

I arrived at the gates and the guards nodded at me.

I walked out and started my journey to the village. I had unlimited amount of time to accomplish this mission so I decided not to waste valuable chakra running or jumping through trees.

I was walking for about 4 hours and I was bored as hell. Just as I wished for some action some 'tough' thugs stepped from behind some near by trees. There were 4 of them. _It's easy but I'll take it. _

I continued walking with my same expression and then a man with yellow teeth, green eyes and dirty (like dirty not the color) blonde hair stepped in front of me "Where you going cutie? Why don't you stop and we can have a little fun?"

I smirked "I think our definitions of 'fun' are different." I brushed past him and he reached for my arm and before he could touch me I punch his gut sending him flying and possibly killing him. I didn't bother checking.

The other men got the message and turned to run away. "Come on guys lets have fun!" I had my arms crossed and I shifted my weight into my right foot and stomped the ground sending electricity through it and roasting all of them to death. (A/N guess what attack that was!)

"This was great. I had so much fun." I turned away and continued heading for the village.

* * *

5 days later after countless animals and a couple more thugs I arrived at the gates.

Before leaving camp that morning I changed into a outfit that was given to me when I received the folder so I wouldn't be recognized as a Sound nin.

The guards stopped me and I handed a scroll (it also came with the folder) explaining about my parents death and the house they left me.

They nodded and apologized for my parents death one of them escorted me to the house Orochimaru provided.

It was a house made for one, perfect size in my mind, it was plain white with pink lining. It had a small walk way and a green door. _Brilliant colors. _My inner rolled her eyes and I walked into the house after the guard left me.

There was a living room with a couch coffee table and arm chair. A kitchen filled with every kind of food you could think of. I went down the hallway and there was a laundry room a small white bathroom then I went to my room.

Queen sized bed, dresser, closet, nightstand, desk with a chair.

I threw my pack under my bed and went to my closet. When I opened it I noticed Orochimaru decided to make me a gothic emo or something because there was hardly any color. I went to the desk and there were 3 rings and a note.

_Sakura_

_Put these in. The round ones are for your ears and the half circle is for your lip._

_We want our little assassin to be original._

_Oro._

I rolled my eyesyet again and put the earrings in. I looked at the lip ring. It was like a hoop earring but not as round. I stuck it in. If a normal girl did this she would've cried but that was nothing to me. I went to the bathroom and what do you know another note

_Sakura_

_I know how much you loathe make-up but you need to wear eyeliner and mascara. You can kill me when you come back_

_Oro._

_Oh I'm going to kill him alright! _My inner ranted on as I looked at the pencil like make-up.

I knew how to put it on but I don't see why I had to. I just pushed the make-up to the side and went to my room and grabbed the folder.

I walked to the kitchen and got out instant Ramen and put it in the microwave. While it was cooking I leaned on the counter and started reading the info on my new school.

**School Info: **Unlike many private schools Leaf high does not require you to wear a uniform. School starts at 7:40 and the late bell rings at 7:45 so be sure to be on time or it will be detention. We do provide physical education uniforms so do not worry about bringing any extra clothes. You must keep all grades above a C- or you will be put in public school for this is a high expectation school. If you do have a C- we will give you 2 weeks to raise it. School days are Monday through Friday. We are pleased to welcome you to our school. Please visit the office for your schedule information.

I closed the folder and tried to remember what day it was. _**DING! **_I got up and grabbed my ramen and some chop sticks and settled myself into the couch. I left on a Tuesday so it was Sunday. Tomorrow I officially start this mission. A few minutes later I threw my Ramen cup away and went upstairs and changed into my usual night time attire.

I crawled under the light pink covers and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

R&R

I need to know if I should continue

uploading this story!

RAWR.


	3. Spotting the target

OMG CHAPTER 3!!!!

I got a review from this person. It wouldn't give me a link but it said Shojin or something.

Thanks for the little piece of advise!

I hate these chapters because they are TOO short!!

Disclamer: Sasuke is still gone (or maybe he isn't but I'm not updated) and Sakura is still without him so I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke: I STILL LOVE HER!

That's nice Sasuke. Here have a cookie *he runs away with it*

* * *

I woke out of habit before the sun again.

I check the digital clock on my nightstand. 4:45. Way too early to get ready for school. I sat up and thought about how I should complete my mission… I must have been in deep in my thoughts because when I looked at the clock it was 6:50.

Perfect time to get ready for hell.

I went and turned on my light and walked to my closet. I decided to just wear something casual when I realize there is no casual in there. I sighed and cursed to myself.

I went through everything and I ended up wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a shirt that hung off one shoulder and had graffiti writing all over it and was ripped so it showed my fishnet support. I also wore shoes that had 'Convers' written on them and, skulls.

After I threw on these dreadful clothes I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail leaving my bangs in my face.

I took the eyeliner and put it on a little heavy so it would go with the outfit so I could 'be an original' then the mascara.

I went to the living room and opened the closet by the front door. My bag along with notebooks and other school crap was hanging there. It was a regular back pack that was white with big black polka dots and there were about 5 that were green, pink, blue, purple, and red.

_How does he get these things? _

I grabbed the bag and put it on. There was a sweater hanging on a rack by the door. I never really wore one no matter what weather so I didn't grab it.

As I was walking I got whistles and second glances from almost every guy I walked past. _Fucking pigs…_

I rounded a corner and I saw a nice building with ivy along the side and a statue of some old fart.

Again I got more looks. Some dirty from girls who were jealous but I didn't give a fuck.

I walked past everyone with my same emotionless face and not even bothering to look at anyone.

I went into the office and tapped a ladies desk. She looked up at me. "May I help you young lady?" "I guess so. I'm Sakura Haruno. I came for my schedule." I had a bored tone of voice and I just really wanted to get this stupid mission over with. "Oh right I'm-" I cut her off "Look I don't care just give me my papers."

She was hurt and angry at the same time but again I didn't care. She went to a file cabinet and handed me a blue piece of paper then reached under the counter and gave me a P.E outfit.

Once I got everything I needed I left without a word. I looked at the paper _Locker: 23 Combo: 23-7-10_ I looked at the lockers and avoided more stares.

_19 20 21 22... _I got to my locker and opened it then threw my stuff in then looked at my schedule

**Period 1: **Physical Education

I sighed and grabbed the uniform then looked for the locker room.

When I found it I also located my P.E locker and changed and, thanks to hard training and good/bad luck, the uniform was snug and fitting. (A/N if you haven't guessed by now Sakura is pretty sexy) More death glares.

I walked out of the crowded locker room that stunk of mixing perfumes. It made no sense why they put that shit on **before** P.E it would just wear off as the started sweating.

I sat on the first row of some bleachers. I could hear near by boys talking about me.

I looked around the gym. Every sport imaginable was in this room.

I stopped when I saw a blonde 3 brunettes and one…

Raven…

* * *

R&R!!!!

I am starting to get a LITTLE bit of writers block

but don't worry it will go away!!

RAWR.


	4. The Teacher

Don't worry kiddies!! I didn't die :D  
I know its been a while since I updated but here you go  
I gave up on theee poll :P  
So I give you CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't own Naruto D:

* * *

I saw my target standing there with a basketball under his arm. With the look on his face I could tell he was annoyed by someone.

I figured it was the blonde because his mouth was moving at a fast rate. But I was trained in spying also so I could read his lips easy.

What he said was "So, Teme" I guess they has that insulting kind of friendship, "Did you see that hottie walk into the school this morning?" _Oh Kami their pigs like the rest of the guys here… _I could see Sasuke get even more irritated by him "No, Dobe, you know I was late. Man, the last thing I need is another fan girl…" I growled to myself.

_FAN GIRL?! In your dreams Uchiha! _I focused some more and a brunette with red markings on his face laughed and said "You should've seen her Sasuke! She had the body of a goddess!"

_ALL YOU GUYS ARE PIGS! IF I COULD GET OUT I WOULD SO RIP YOUR HEADS OFF! _I sighed at my inner.

Then another brunette with his hair up like a pineapple sighed and said "I don't see why you guys are wasting your time. She's hot but if you looked close enough you could tell this was the last place she wanted to be."

_Hmm… Smart boy. _My inner seemed to like this one

Then the final brunette with long hair and piercing white eyes spoke up "Shikamaru, is right. And if you still want to go after her she's over there" he nodded in my direction and they all looked my way and so did I just at the right time.

Out of the corner of my eye they were all looking over and talking still. I turned their way and they all quickly looked away. (not fast enough for me though)

All of a sudden a whistle blew and everyone flinched at the noise (again besides me).

I turned towards the noise and there was a fairly chunky man there with a red uniform on and tight black shorts.

_OH KAMI MY EYES! _My eyes was right. He had no business in tight clothes. He had layers of fat on his back and the bottom of his stomach was sticking from under the shirt and this man was hairy. He had curly black hair that looked like it wasn't washed in days. He had brown crusty eyes that blinked constantly.

All the students ran and stood in perfect lines in front of him. I stayed on the bleachers. He walked down the rows of kids then walked over to me. "Why aren't you in your spot girl?" His teeth were brown and he smelled like he just walked out of a stripper club. "What do you think?" I could see some students eyes go wide and even a small gasp. "Tell me your name girl." This man was stupid. "Sakura. And if you really are that stupid I'm the new student and I have no fucking idea where my spot is." Even more and a little louder gasps.

"100 laps around the track while the rest of us get the day off walking around it watching you." I smirked "I suggest you run with me and maybe that shirt will fit right." Everyone's eyes went wide. "Do you want me to make it 200?" I rolled my eyes "Do whatever you want I could finish them faster then your fastest student"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why don't we have a race? My top 5 boy and girl runners against you." I shrugged still unfazed "Bring it on fatty." I smirked and walked outside leaving the gaping mouths of everyone.

Once everyone snapped out whatever they were in they all went outside to the track they had. Then 10 students walked out of the crowed that was going to sit down and watch the race muttering bets about the winner.

The guys were Sasuke, Shikamaru, the blonde and the other 2 brunettes.

Then the girls, There was one that had the same eyes as the white eyed brunette, another had blue eyes and he extremely long blonde hair in a ponytail, there was another blonde with her hair in 4 ponytails (two on the top and bottom of her hair), there was a brunette with her hair in two buns on her head, and last there was a red head and she was slightly chunky and she wore red glasses.

She was glaring at me because we knew each other.

* * *

Yay!!!  
You know I'm starting to be okay with these chapters being short :P  
Cliffhanger :O  
You will be excited about what happens next xD

RAWR


	5. Race Time

Here it is Chappie 5

I want them to be longer so if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me

Requests are welcome too :D

I no no own Naruto ):

* * *

"Karin why are you standing with the runners?" The coach asked her

"I just wanted to get into this because Senna isn't here." She explained while not taking her eyes off me.

The coach just shrugged his shoulders and stood in front of the 11 of us. "Okay this is a race. The first one to run 2 full laps wins. Any questions?" No one spoke up "Alright" He moved out of the way raised his arm (Sweaty armpits gross)

"On your marks… Get set… GO!" he blew his whistle and everyone took off at full speed, at first the order was:

Sasuke

Naruto

White eyed boy

White eyed girl

Shikamaru

Bun girl

4 pony

Ponytail

Karin _(WAY behind them all, already winded)_

I was last to take off because I wanted to see if they felt confident and I wanted to see coach's face.

After coach started laughing at me I went full speed. In about 2 seconds I passed everyone and was closing in on Sasuke.

Sasuke was running pretty fast but I knew he was no match for me. He turned around and he saw me, both our faces had no emotion.

I was running right by Sasuke then he said "Your fast for a girl." I didn't look at him "Hn…" I went faster and I won the race in a landslide.

After the race the other 10 were breathing hard while I was perfectly fine. They all walked up to me

Minus Karin who left because she had to drink water REALLY badly

"Your fast pinky." The white eyed boy said "Its Sakura, Rupunzel." He glared at me. "It's Neji."

I shrugged and headed inside and they just followed. Once inside they were still hot on my trail so I spun around "What. Do. You. Want?" I was kind of pissed

"Hey calm down forehead" Ponytail poked my forehead and then I grabbed and twisted her finger to where she yelped in pain and pulled away rubbing her finger

"Sakura. Get that in your head. Its Sakura, you Pig." I looked at the others "Do you all have that? Its Sa-Ku-Ra."

They all nodded. I turned around and walked into the locker room with the girls following. I changed back into my regular clothes and left the locker room. When I left I saw the guys standing near the door. They didn't notice me so I ran out of sight

A few seconds later I could feel someone walking towards me.

I figured it was probably just a kid walking to their class or some boy thinking he can take advantage of me.

I walked maybe 2 minutes then I felt whoever it was reach for me.

In the blink of an eye I turned around and twisted whosever wrist it was.

"Ow! Sakura-San! Is that a way to treat your best friend?!" I released his wrist and I was face to face with my only true friend.

"Suigetsu…?"

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming XD

Well maybe you did :P

Ehhhhh shortnesssssssssss

Review or no Chappie 6!!!

_RAWR_


End file.
